From Gallifrey To Trenzalore
by Luna's Emporium
Summary: Failsafe destroyed the trust between the team and Robin, but she will always have the Doctor to rely on. She always had the Doctor to rely on, even if she can't remember it. Fem!Robin.
1. Doctor Who?

**I don't own anything!**

 **The team have been ignoring Fem!Robin because she sent most of the team to their deaths at Failsafe. Multiple times before, she met the 11th!Doctor, but not in a way that she could remember, but he sure remembers her. Will he come and whisk her away in his magic blue box or will it be too late for her? Join Robin as she unravels the mystery of the Doctor. Lots of quotes guaranteed!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

"How could you?!" Wally screamed in fury.

"Wally, I-" Robin was cut off by Superboy.

"You sent most of this team to die! You didn't even try to look upset when Artemis died!"

"It was only a training simula-" Robin was once again cut short by Artemis.

"Yeah but we all thought it was real, remember?! You let us die! You practically killed us!"

"It wasn't real!" Everyone was practically screaming in rage.

"It was real to us!" A memory came back to Robin as Wally said that.

* * *

 _"Does it look real?" A familiar man asked her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All around her was blurry, but it was like a memory from a dream. Distant, yet familiar._

 _"Does what look real?" She could tell that it was her talking, but to who? She could make out a screen before her, and she could tell that she was wearing a red dress._

 _"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?" What were they talking about? Why couldn't she remember this? Where was she?_

 _"It is real." Was it really though?_

* * *

"Robin!? Robin?! Are you listening?! Do you even care!?" Superboy roared at her.

"I have to go." Robin walked out slowly, tears threatening to spill. She felt horrible for what she did, truly. But she had no other choice. She wouldn't let that get to her though. She was stronger that that. She was a fighter.

"I'm sure you do. Gonna run back to Batman? Gonna run back to your daddy dearest and cry? Begging him to fix everything for you?" That was the last straw. In one quick move, Robin spun around and grabbed Wally by his collar.

"Stop acting like you're angry at me! I know you Wally, you're just trying to find a way to get all of your feelings out! Maybe you blame me, and maybe you're angry but that's all on you!" And with that, she dropped him, and stormed out, her back turned to the dazed and angry team.

* * *

Robin beamed herself into the Batcave, knowing that Batman was going to give her a pretty big scolding for the way she acted back there.

"Stop right there. What on earth was that!?"

"I know, I messed up big time. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You wont be going on patrol for a month because of that little stunt that you just pulled."

"But!-" Robin was stopped by receiving bat-glare."Yes Bruce." Robin looked down in defeat.

"Just be happy I'm not pulling you from the team and remember where you stand." Another memory flashed in Robin's mind.

* * *

 _"Its a dream Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible to face." What dream? Where was she?  
_

 _"Where am I?" Apparently memory her didn't know ether._

 _"Because you are a Dalek." Whats a Dalek and why is she one?_

 _"I am not a Dalek. I'm human." Apparently not_

 _"You were human when you crashed here, it was you. You climbed out of the pod, that was your ladder." What is happening?! What pod? What ladder?!_

 _"I'm human." Yes! She is human!_

 _"Not anymore. Because you're right. You're a genius and Dalek's need genius. They didn't just make you a puppet, they did a full conversion." Well, she is a genius. No! Stop that! She was human!_

* * *

 **1 Hour later.**

Robin was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. That is until another memory flooded back into her. It wasn't blurry at all, she could see her surroundings and the man that was always there. He came up to her and put his arm over her shoulder, but memory her didn't seem to mind, and neither did the mystery man. He started talking, telling her a story.

 _"Its the oldest story in the universe. This one of any other._

 _Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events, war politics, accidents in time._

 _She's thrown out of the hex or he's thrown into it._

 _Since then, they've been yearning for each other._

 _Across time and space. Across dimensions._

 _This isn't a ghost story, its a... Love story. Well, come along Miss Oswin Oswald!"  
_

It was truly beautiful. It was like it was carved into her mind, she could never forget it. But it was like this dream was here for a reason. It was like it was here to help her. But with what? Well, she would soon find out.

* * *

 **1 day later at Mount Justice.**

Robin walked into the main room in the mountain for their next mission. As she walked past, Wally, Artemis and Superboy glared at her, Kaldur looked really disappointed and M'gann just looked really upset. Batman cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, knowing about the silent war going on in the room.

"The Riddler has broken out of Arkham and has traveled to Keystone City and is hiding out in a warehouse off of the edge of the inner city. Seeing as he is not that hard to stop, we're expecting minimal damage and injuries. You deploy now."

* * *

Riddler had them trapped. Asking for riddles and answers from the team in order for their freedom. Kid Flash stated that he didn't want to be stuck in a massive indestructible clear box with the 'traitor'. That hurt a lot, hearing her best friend say it, or ex-best friend.

"Ok, how about this... What is the oldest story in the universe?" The Riddler asked. Robin knew that one! "Anyone know?"

"The oldest story in the universe..." Robin mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that Robin? Do you know the answer sweetie?" How the Riddler made Robin sick. She was so gonna rub this in his face after.

"Its the oldest story in the universe. This one of any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events, war politics, sections in time. She's thrown out of the hex, while he's thrown into it. Since then, they've been yearning for each other. Across time and space. Across dimensions. This isn't a ghost story, its a love story."

"How did you-?! Never mind that. I guess you're free to go. Remember to thank the birdie."

"Unlikely." Kid Flash replied, but they were already free and the Riddler was already gone.

* * *

The story- the mystery man even, helped her. How did what ever is going on know that would happen? Maybe it was just a lucky quiescence. Yeah right. But now Robin had a name. Oswin Oswald. She could figure this out. Quickly, she pulled her computer out of its case while she sat on an armchair in the mountain.  
She typed up Oswin Oswald and read the results.

 _Oswin Oswald, born in the 1900's and died from an extreme height, higher than any building made at the time and in the middle of a clearing, making it impossible for her to of died from suck a height. Her death is still confusing us to this day._

Another link should something else.

 _Still missing: Oswin Oswald and her team of researchers left earth to go to another planet to try to discover other life. This was two years ago. Her team came back unharmed and had no memory of Oswin ever, which confused our doctors massively. Oswin is still missing to this day, and our only hope is that she is still alive, out there, some where. And if you managed get home and are some how reading this Oswin, run._

Run? Why did such a random thing seem so familiar?

* * *

 _"Run You Clever Boy, And Remember." Why did she feel so much closure when she heard that sentence?_

* * *

These memories were getting more and more frequent.

Suddenly, screams and shouts was heard from the main room. The few members of the team that were in the room with her shared looks and walked out together, leaving her behind. I thought Kaldur and M'gann didn't hate her? Apparently they did.

Robin followed them out, her computer forgotten. As she ran down the corridor, she saw something that she did not expect to see. At the end of the corridor and the entrance to the main room, were the people she was just following after. M'gann and Kaldur were standing there, frozen and stuck in what looked like brown goo or use. It wasn't hard, but it kept them stuck. Robin went up and ran past them, finally reaching the main room.

In the center, fighting the rest of the team, was Clayface. How did he even get in!? No time for that now, think later, fight now!

Robin got out three batarangs and threw them at Clayface, but didn't do anything other than sink into him and get his attention off of Artemis, who he just took out, and onto her. Now it was just them two left alone. Robin could use this to her advantage.

"Ha! The girl Wonder! Was waiting for you to show up!"

"Why?" Maybe this was a way to keep him busy.

"Because you know what I can do! I can take this base by force if I have to!"

"Well, yeah, you could do that, course you could, but why? Look at these heroes, at these humans and aliens and think about their potential, from the day they arrived on this planet, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do… No hold on… That's the Lion King, but the point still stands!"

"You think that that trickery will work on me? Not happening!" Clayface prepared to throw the sludge around her, lifting his arm back and winding up. Robin covered her face with her arm and looked away, not wanting to see the unavoidable, but it never came. Robin look up, only to see a huge green shield covering her as writing appeared on it, in front of Clayface. It read:

 _Under my protection -The Doctor_

"What is this?!" Robin used this to her advantage and pulled her taser out of her belt, preparing for the unusual shield to disappear. As soon as Robin thought that, the shield suddenly went down like it read her thoughts. She reacted quickly, pulling the trigger on the taser and electrocuting Clayface. He looked shocked (Pun intended) by the action but unlike Robin, couldn't react because he fell to the floor, now unconscious. Robin let out a sigh of relief, at least she didn't have to fight Clayface full on and alone. Unexpectedly, the zeta beams started up again and Green Lantern and Wonder Woman came out.

"Is everyone alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They're all stuck in goo. Soooo, no." Robin replied.

"Sorry about Clayface, we were transferring him through different countries and thought we should the zeta beams instead of flying there. Guess it didn't work."

"Its ok, do you want me to call Batman in to take him back?"

"Didn't Batman tell you he was going to be on an off world mission for an unknown amount of time?"

"No, he didn't." So much for trust. Thanks Batman.

"Maybe he left you a note in the Batcave. We'll get Clayface back and free your friends. You go on home. Good work today Robin, and thank you, only Hera knows what we'd do with out you." Robin let a slight smile grace her lips. At least someone appreciated her.

"Thanks Wonder Woman. I just need to grab my computer."

* * *

 **Wayne Manor.**

The Manor was completely empty. Usually, Alfred would be wondering around somewhere, but he was away visiting family in England and left yesterday. Yay. Alone in the manor for heaven knows how long. Now Robyn Grayson, sat on her bed and opened her computer once again. She looked at the Oswin Oswald results and clicked on images. What came up shocked Robin to the mysterious Oswin Oswald looked identical to her. Both very old black and white pictures and quite recent high definition pictures came up, both people in the picture were identical to each other, identical to _her._ Robyn's eyes widened as she studied the pictures more carefully. She needed to keep track of all this. Robyn opened a new blank page and started to type and copy pictures and writing.

 _My name is Robyn Grayson and I am 14 years of age. Recently, I have been getting only what I can describe as dreams, but they might be true. It seems to be conversations between me and a man in a bow tie. Always in a bow tie. He said that I was something called a Dalek and called me Oswin Oswald. After some research, I found some strange results:_

 _Oswin Oswald, born in the 1900's and died from an extreme height, higher than any building made at the time and in the middle of a clearing, making it impossible for her to of died from suck a height. Her death is still confusing us to this day._

 _Still missing: Oswin Oswald and her team of researchers left earth to go to another planet to try to discover other life. This was two years ago. Her team came back unharmed and had no memory of Oswin ever, which confused our doctors massively. Oswin is still missing to this day, and our only hope is that she is still alive, out there, some where. And if you managed get home and are some how reading this Oswin, run._

 _These are the same people somehow and we all look identical. [Images located here] I have done facial match and it said we were all the same person._ _I never believed in reincarnation before, but now I'm considering it. I have yet to find anythings on Dalek's though. This man, this mystery man has a name, and I will find it. I think I might of already though. When the message appeared on that shield, it said The Doctor. Doctor Who?_

As soon as Robyn stopped typing, her WiFi stopped working. Just perfect. Picking up her phone, she called the tech company. She could fix it herself, but this wasn't her Robin computer so it was too dangerous.

"Hello?" A man picked up.

"Ah! Hello, I can't find the internet."

"Sorry?"

"Its gone, the internet, I can't find it anywhere. Where is is?"

"The internet?"

"Yes, the internet, why don't I have the internet?"

"Where did you get this number?"

"Online. Its a helpline, isn't it? So where is the internet, shouldn't it just... Be there?"

"Look, listen... Wait, you have clicked on the WiFi button, haven't you?"

"Hold on. RYCBAR123. Run you clever boy and remember 123."

"What did you say?"

"Now you made me type it wrong! Wait, there's another one here." Robyn clicked on the other WiFi option and more appeared when it said that she was connected. "It was just a thing to remember the password. Hang on." The man on the other end hung up.

From outside Robyn's window, a faint whooshing noise started to sound from nowhere. Robyn saved her work and walked over to her balcony to see what was making the weird noise. Sitting there, in a corner of the Manor, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, was a big blue police box. Robyn narrowed her eyes and studied the box. Suddenly there was someone knocking on her door, nonstop. Robyn raced down the stairs to the door.

"I'm coming!" Still there knocking. "I hear you!" Robyn finally reached the front door and pulled it open. "Hello?"

"Robyn? Robyn Grayson?" Man in a bow tie. Bow tie... Why did he have a British accent?

"Its just Robyn."

"Do you remember me?" Is it him?

"No. Should I? Who are you?"

"The Doctor! No?"

"Doctor Who?" Maybe it was him! The mystery man!

"No just the Doctor. No wait. Could you just ask me that again?"

"Ask you what? Doctor Who?" Ok, maybe not him.

"Exactly! Think about it!"

"Doctor... Oh my gosh." Robyn finally realized it. "You're him. The man who saved me! The man that's always there! The mystery man! You're the Doctor."

"You've heard of me? Really?!"

"Are they memories? How do I know you!?"

"You know me because you're my impossible girl! The only mystery worth solving! You're Oswin! My Oswin!"

"So I am Oswin! But how is that possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"Never mind. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"Are you protecting me?"

"Yes, I am."

"How do I know that this is real, and this isn't just one big trap?"

"I was hopping you would say that! Come with me." The Doctor grabbed Robyn's hand and led her to the police box. He continued talking. "This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Shes a time machine."

 **Too be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, and the next chapter will be here shortly! Please Review!  
**


	2. The Bells of Saint John

**This chapter is going to focus more on th Doctor and Robyn. Please review!**

 **Last time:**

 _"How could you?!"_

 _"Where you are right now, does it seem real?"_

 _Sill missing: Oswin Oswald._

 _"Run you clever boy, and remember."_

 _"Robyn? Robyn Grayson?"_

 _"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's a time machine."_

* * *

"Ha! You expect me to believe this?"

"Well, yes. Because its true."

"Yeah, no. I'm going back inside." Robyn quickly ran back inside the Manor and slammed the door closed, making sure that madman with a box didn't get in. More banging was heard on the door as the man called out for her. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise upstairs, like someone was walking around.

"Hello?" Robyn called out, hoping for no answer, her wish didn't come true as a little girl in a pink dress walked down stairs. She could be no older that eleven.

"Hello." Robyn said, unsure of the situation.

"Hello." The little girl replied back.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Robyn asked. The little girl looked unsure of herself.

"I was upstairs." The girl replied bluntly.

"I know you, don't I?"

"You know me." Images flashed in Robyn's mind, this wasn't just a little girl. This was the little girl on the cover of her book! Robyn's eyes widened as the penny finally dropped. (Metaphorically speaking.) The little girls head started to spin around, showing what looked like a dish of some sort. It made weird buzzing sounds and other strange noises...

* * *

 **With the Doctor.**

"Robyn? Can you let me in now?" Suddenly, a small camera beeped to life and the Doctor looked into it.

"I don't understand."

"Can you open the door?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you can!"

"Where I am." Robyn finished her sentence. "I don't know where I am! Where am I? Please tell me where I am, I don't know where I am!" Robyn was pleading now. The Doctor was starting to worry now. He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocks the doors. Robyn was still pleading. "I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!"

"Oswin? Oswin!" The Doctor rushed over to the now unconscious form of Robyn. He scanned her with his screwdriver to see what was happening, unfortunately, nothing really came out of it. He saw the little girl still standing there with her head backwards, with Roby's face on the dish. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at it and took away its adapted form and disabling it. He started talking to himself.

"Walking base station. Walking WiFi base station, hoovering up data, hoovering up people." The Doctor ran up the stairs and into Robyn's room, lifting her laptop. "Oh no you don't!" He ran back downstairs to Robyn and started to type furiously. The Doctor started to slow down to what was happening and made it go backwards, the person on the other end was fighting back.

"Oh no no no no no, not this time Oswin. I promise you."He was fighting for her, and he wouldn't stop until she was safe. When he had finally reversed the upload, he gave a sigh of relief and went to check Robyn's vitals. She was coming back. The robot that sucked her out started to beam her back in and Robyn too her first breathe, but seemed to find it hard and started to cough, even though she was still mostly unconscious.

"Don't worry, you're back. Yes you're back. Yes you are." The Doctor started to talk to her now sleeping form. He carefully lifted her up, and put her in the room he found the computer in, the one that he assumed was her room. He lay her down on her bed on her side and pulled the sheets up, just under her shoulders.

He pulled out a packet of Jammy Dodgers and put the on a plate on her bedside table, along with a glass of water and a bunch of flowers, but before he finished up, he took a bite out of one of the Jammy Dodgers, savoring the taste and then putting it back. He proceeded to look around Robyn's room, especially at her books. He lifted one out and it was named 101 Places To See. He flicked through it and found a leaf. A leaf on page one. He lifted it out and inspected it. He brushed it off as nothing and put the book back. As he left her room and walked down the stairs, Robyn's eyes fluttered open.

The first thing that she saw was the half eaten Jammy Dodger sitting on her bedside table. She felt like she was just hit on the head with something big and heavy. Maybe she had just fallen asleep? No, she would remember doing that. Getting up, she decided that it was pretty cold, so she put on a grey cardigan over her long sleeve burgundy dress. Looking out of her window, she saw that the blue police box that the Doctor called the TARDIS was still there. Opening her window, she shouted down to him.

"Hello?" She asked quite confused. The Doctor looked up from the laptop that he still had and stood up, looking quite excited.

"Hello! Are you all right?" He asked, flapping his arms around.

"I'm in bed?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"Yes!"

"But I don't remember going."

"No."

"What did I miss?"

"Oh, quite a lot, actually." He pulled out a notepad. "Ah, Barbra called, shes not coming over tonight, shes going somewhere else, apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't call back, like you always do and for god sake get off her back. Her words, not mine." Robyn lifted an eyebrow at that. Why would Barbra be so mean like that? "Also, Bruce phoned, said he wont be back for about a month, sounded very cross about something, ranted on about it for a while, I've got a few pages on that. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine,indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimized the photosynthesis in the main flower bed and assembled the quadricycle."

"Assembled the what?"

"I found a disassembled quadricycle in the garage."

"I don't think you did." The Doctor looked quite shocked at that.

"I invented the quadricycle." He nearly whispered, but it was loud enough for Robyn to hear it.

"What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?

"I was scared. Really scared. Didn't know where I was."

"Do you know now?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you should go to sleep. Because you're safe now. I promise. Goodnight Robyn." Robyn, uncertainly and slowly, closed her window, still eyeing down the Doctor. After she closed it, she stuck her head back out again.

"Can I ask you this question again?"

"What question?"

"Are you guarding me?"

"Yes, I am." Robyn giggled a bit.

"Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?"

"Yes, I promise. I won't budge from this spot."

"Well then. I'll have to come to you."

"Eh?" But Robyn didn't hear him because she was already coming down the stairs and out the door. She came out with a chair and two cups of tea. She put the chair down and gave a cup to the Doctor.

"Are you going to explain what happened to me?" The Doctor leaned closer and spoke softly.

"There's something in the WiFi."

"Okay." Robyn confirmed.

"This whole world is swimming in WiFi. We're living in a WiFi soup. Suppose something got inside there was something living in the WiFi. Harvesting human minds. Extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web. Stuck forever. Crying out for help."

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" The Doctor looked up from the laptop again, after he started typing and stared at Robyn curiously. "What was that face for?"

"A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer… maybe that could hack people. Edit them, rewrite them."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the internet. And you just made a joke about Twitter! You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back. Which I very much doubt you're going to be allowed to keep." Robyn held back the statement she was about tho make about already knowing everything about computers. The Doctor stood up and looked past the massive gate boxing them in, where a man stood. The Doctor sounded distressed."You and me, inside that box now!"

"I'm sorry?" Robyn raised both of her eyebrows this time.

"Look, just get inside." The Doctor said, pulling her up.

"Both of us?"

"Trust me. You'll understand once we're in there."

"I bet I will."

"Look, please—"

"What is that box anyway? Why have you got a box?"

"Robyn—"

"Is it like a snogging booth?"

"A what?"

"Is that what you do? You bring a booth. There's such a thing as too keen." Lights turned on inside of the Manor, while no one was in there. "What's going on? Is the WiFi switching on the lights?"

"No, the people are switching on the lights. The WiFi is switching on the people."

"But there's no one in there!"

"Now there is!" Robyn looked over at the city.

"Our lights are on, everybody else is off. Why?"

Some planes have WiFi." The Doctor looked up to see an oncoming plane.

"I'm sorry?"

"We must be one hell of a target right now." The plane was getting closer. "You, me, box, now!"As the Doctor rushed Robyn inside the box, he answered her unspoken questions.

"Yes! It's a spaceship! Yes! It's bigger on the inside. No! I don't have time to talk about it."

"But… But… But its-"

"Shut up. Please. Short hops are difficult."

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger." Robyn felt another memory coming on.

* * *

 _"It smaller on the outside!" The man Robyn now knew was the Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise._

 _"Ok, that is a first."_

* * *

Robyn came back to reality just as the Doctor was heading for the door.

"You're gonna head back out there?!" Robyn asked, quite stunned.

"Haha! We've moved! It's a spaceship. We flew away."

"Away from the plane?"

"Not exactly!" They burst out of the TARDIS and into the main seating area of the plane. They gave a bit of a yell as they fell out onto the shaking plane.

"How did we get here?"

"It's a ship. I told you. It's all very stretchy!"

"Is this the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?" Robyn asked as they ran down the isle.

"Asleep. Switched off by the WiFi." They reached the cockpit of the plane and stormed through the door.

"What's going on? Is this real? Please tell me what is happening!"

"I'm The Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm one thousand years old, I've got two hearts and I can't fly a plane! Can you?"

"No." Batman never taught her how to fly a plane!

"Oh. Fine. Well let's do it together." The Doctor grabbed onto the controls of the plane and pulled it back, sort of shouting as he did so. Robyn joined in, pulling back the Doctor while he pulled on the controls and she joined in on his shouting as well.

"Ahhhhh Hahaha!" The Doctor shouted in joy as they managed to pull the plane up and straight in the air. On both sides of him, the pilots started to wake up. "Would a victory roll be too showy-offy?"

"What the hell's going on?" The pilot asked.

"Well I'm blocking your WiFi so you're waking up for a start. Tell you what, do you wanna drive?" The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and stood up and walked out. Robyn just stood there breathing sighs of relief when the Doctor pulled her back. They went back into the TARDIS and went over to the main controls.

"Okay. When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast."

"What? I ain't waitin' for breakfast!"

"It's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast."

"So this is tomorrow then? Tomorrow's come early."

"No, it came at the usual time. We just took a shortcut." The Doctor left the TARDIS and was suddenly outside with lots of people clapping. They must have saw the TARDIS appear out of no where. "Thank you! Thank you! Tomorrow, a camel." The Doctor went back into the TARDIS and came out riding a motorcycle.

* * *

"So, if you have the TARDIS, then why are we riding a motorcycle?" Robyn asked as the raced trough the streets of Gotham.

"I don't take the TARDIS into battle."

"Because it's made of wood?"

"Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

 **A half and hour later.**

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning? What's the point in that?" Robyn asked eating her food in the cafe that they found.

"Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?" Th Doctor asked while once again, typing on the computer.

"Yes."

"Well then imagine how they feel! They came the long way around."

"Are you an alien?"

"I am, yes. Are you ok with that?"

"Fine, yeah. So what happens if you do find them? What happens then?"

"I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there."

"You don't have a plan?"

"Oh, you know what I always say about plans."

"What?"

"I don't have one."

"People always have plans."

"Yes. Yes, I suppose they do. So tell me, how long have you been doing what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Robyn, I know about your nightly activities. Of course I know, so don't even try to lie." Robyn gave a sigh in defeat.

"About five years, since my parents died."

"Ok, but why you? I mean, there must of been others, so why did it have to be you? You don't really seam like a person who would do that." Robyn eyed him up and down.

"Gimme." Robyn reached for the computer, disregarding his question.

"Wha? No. What are you doing?"

"You need to know there location. I can get it for you."

"Oi! Hang on. I need that."  
"You've hacked the lower operating system, yeah? I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Pop off and get us a coffee.'

"If I can't find them you definitely can't."

"They uploaded me, remember. I've got computing stuff in my head as well as my training from Batman." They yanked the computer back and forth while they talked.

"I've got computer stuff in my head as well."

"I have insane hacking skills."

"I'm from space! And the future. With two hearts and… 27 brains."

"And I can find them in under five minutes plus photographs. Twenty-seven?"

"Okay. Slight exaggeration."

"Coffee. Go get. Five minutes. I promise."

"The security is absolute."

"It isn't about the security, its about the people." Robyn began typing at a speed the Flash would be jealous of. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked the Doctor.

"Sorry, no, its nothing. Well, you're a superhero. Isn't that a bit, well, dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"Well, you're young. Shouldn't you be out doing you know, young things? With you know, young people?"

"You mean with you for instance? Down boy."

"No! That's not... Shut up!" The Doctor got up and went into the main part of the cafe and went up to the till.

"Hello! Can I get two cappuccinos please?"

"Of course. One moment sir." A man aged around 50 said behind the till. There was a blue spark around suddenly. "You realize you haven't the slightest chance of saving your little friend." The man spoke again and the Doctor looked up.

"What?" The Doctor ran out of the main cafe and to the seat that Robyn was sill sitting at. "Are you ok?"

"Sure. Setting up stuff. Need a username. Robyn Grayson for the win! Didn't you call me Oswin? Os _win_!" Another memory came into Robyn's mind as the Doctor turned and left again.

* * *

 _Well, you could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name!"_

* * *

"Now I want you to take a look around. Go on. Have a little stroll. And see how impossible your situation is. Go on. Take a look. I do love showing off. The people of this world are in no danger whatsoever. My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free-range human minds. He loves and cares for humanity. In fact he can't get enough of it."

"It's obscene. It's murder."

"It's life. The farmer tends his flock like a loving parent. The abattoir is not a contradiction. No one loves cattle more than Burger King."

 **With Robyn.**

Robyn had found them Found them all. She hacked into their webcams and took pictures of every last one of them. She then continued to use face match on them and found out where they all were. The Pillar. A new building in Gotham that just started running. The Doctor came out of the cafe.

"I did it! I did it! I really did it!"

"You did it."

"I found them!"

"You found them."

"In the Pillar. Floor 465."

"The Pillar. Floor 465" Robyn's eyes widened. This had happened before. This wasn't the Doctor. It was one of them. Robyn's fear was confirmed as his head started to spin, just like the one in the manor. And it started to upload her. Again.

 **With the Doctor.**

"Robyn?" The Doctor walked out of the cafe and to their table, only to find her sleeping with her head on the table and a copy of his staring right at her. Oh, this was not going to end well for who ever did this to her again. Looking at the computer screen, it said where he needed to go. Hoping on his motorcycle, he went to the Pillar. He was going to save her. He wasn't going to loose her again.

* * *

 **Back at the Manor.**

Robyn was waking up, but yet again, not knowing how she got there. Though, it wasn't all bad, because the TARDIS was right in front of her. Smiling to herself, she got up and walked in.

"SO, you've come back, have you?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You don't seem like a superhero."

"I was meant to travel. We stopped here for a week and in that week..." Robyn found it hard to continue that sentence.

"They died. Your parents. You were meant to travel so you kept the book."

"Kept the book? I'm still going!"

"You know, the thing about a time machine is that you can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere, in all of time and space, right outside those doors."

"Does this work? Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?"

"Hey! It is not a snog box!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Starting when?"

"Come back tomorrow and ask me again."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, I might say yes. Is seven ok for you?"

"Its a time machine, any time is ok. Wait, in your book, there was a leaf. Why?"

"It wasn't a leaf. It was page one." And with that, Robyn left the TARDIS.

"Right then Oswin Oswald. Time to find out who you are."

 **Please review!**


	3. Breaking the chains that hold us down

**Two weeks later at Gotham Academy.**

School was a pain. Robyn just made it official as she walked down the long school corridor being verbally abused. Shouts came from all around her, making her feel very uncomfortable in what was meant to be her escape.

"Hey circus freak!"

"Clown meat!"

"Do you think it hurt when mummy and daddy fell, freak?" Most people just made fun of what she looked like. But this was not uncommon. They usually made fun of her extraordinary blue eyes, her long brown and caramel dip dyed curly hair that was always down and there was always a small quiff at the top.

It was hard to take. All of the words that were meant to be for good, a gift even.

Everyone around her seemed to be picking her up just to knock her back down again. Her best friend, Wally, now hated her, as did the rest of the team, and she still had to talk to Barbra after her little outburst when she talked to the Doctor a few weeks ago.

The Doctor. Her new escape from the world. Literally. He came the day she told him to come and they ran, just like he said that they would. She ran away with a mad man in a box for two weeks up till today. They saw wonders, saved planets and traveled. Because that's what the Doctor did. Traveled. And he never stopped. Always running, well, now it was her turn.

Passing her locker, she saw Barbra and Artemis. The one person that she needed to talk to and the one person that she wanted to avoid. Come on girl wonder, you can do this.

"Hey Barbra, can I talk to you for a sec?" Robyn tried to look as non-terrified as possible.

"About what?" Barbra snarled at her. This was _not_ going to go well.

"About what you said on the phone a few weeks ago. It just didn't really sound like you."

"What? Upset that the little girl wonder has no friends left cause of what she did to all of them?" Artemis replied. Did she know that she was Robin?

"wha?-"

"Oh, don't get your nickers in a twist. I told Artemis that you were Robin ages ago."

"So much for trust Barbra." And with that, she stormed off. So, Artemis knew that she was Robin and told Barbra that she killed everyone. Sorta.

As Robyn was walking out onto the courtyard, people parted way for her to walk through, not because they were polite or kind, but because they didn't want to touch the circus freak. But Robyn just kept walking. Walking past all of the people and started her long journey home. That was until a black motorbike pulled up in the parking lot, right in front of her. The man riding it was wearing a black helmet with big goggles and wearing a suit and bow tie. Bow tie... That is when it hit Robyn like a ton of bricks. This wasn't just any old motorbike, it was thee motorbike, and the man riding it was the Doctor! He always saved her.

"Ah, Robyn! Hello!" The Doctor said while pulling up his goggles.

"What are you doing here?" Robyn was covering her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter, because she knew that everyone that was outside were staring at them.

"Well, I came to get you, didn't I? We're going to go out for some food. I'm thinking that cafe we went to the first time, with the great view! Yes, that would me magnificent! Now don't just stand there! Put your bag under the seat and put you helmet on! And Allons-y! See what I did there? I brought back something from the past! Except, you didn't know that one. Now come on!" With a small laugh, Robyn did what she was told and got on the motorbike. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waste as he adjusted his goggles and drove away from her old safe haven.

* * *

Robyn sat sipping her lemonade, facing the Doctor. His fingers were intertwined with hers from across the table and they were swinging it lazily as they propped their hands up by their elbows. They weren't doing this in a romantic way, but in a playful, friendly type way. The Doctor sipped on his lemonade as well, still staring at her. That was until Robyn decided to break this silence that they didn't know was there.

"Why am I impossible?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I haven't figured you out. You're just to mysterious, so impossible." Robyn cracked a smile at that.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Artemis asked Barbra who were following Robyn and the man she rode off with at the school.

"I don't know. I just want to know who he is."

"Why does it matter? Why do we care?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, can you be curious somewhere else please? Kneeling in this plant pot is getting dirt all over me."

"You know what. I'm just gonna go ask her." And with that, Barbra got up and stomped over to the small table the two were sharing. She came face to face with two and Robyn gave her a look mixed with curiosity and anger. "Who are you?" She asked the man.

"Depends who is asking."

"Shes my ex-best friend. You know the one who blew up a storm on the phone to you a few weeks ago?" The Doctor nodded. "That's her." Robyn replied.

"Oh, I've heard stories about you Missy. You be careful who you bite, because one day, it might bite you back."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Its a warning. Now scram before we go and leave you with the bill." To say that Barbra was furious would be an understatement. She stormed off, and out of th cafe, with Artemis trailing behind her.

"I have never seen her so angry before! You are a miracle worker! Thank you, Doctor really."

"To us."

"To us." The pair lifted up their lemonades and clinked them together. Best after school day ever. But it could never compare to the best day ever, the day they went to raxacoricofallapatorius. Now that, was a good day.

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. But this is just like a little side chapter showing how the Doctor cares about Robyn and will always stand up for her and save her no matter what. He know what she did, even though shes too scared to tell him in case he left her as well. But the Doctor doesn't care. He did the exact same thing on Gallifrey, even though he is ashamed about that part of him, but he knows that's how she feels and loves her anyway, because she is the piece of himself that he always needs. She is his impossible girl and he can't live without her. Not a very important chapter, just something that I wanted to do. Thank you all for reading anyway! Love you all my kitties! Xx  
**


End file.
